Changed
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Sephthys one-shot. Set has changed for the worse. Can Nephthys turn the tables, and make it for the better? Co-written with Animal Charmer 11. R&R "T" for abuse. May be continued.


**Changed**

**A/N: Hiya. So this is a one-shot—possibly more, if the reivewers want.**

**Anyway, this was co-written with Animal Charmer 11. :D Love ya, sis!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, there would one Hades of more Zarter and Sephthys and Jalt.**

"You are worthless!" Set scowled at Anubis.

"Please, just calm down," Nephthys pleaded.

"He is /worthless/ and /hopeless/!"

"Set, please, he's not."

"He. Is!"

Nephthys looked into his red eyes, her own dark blue filled with tears.

"Nephthys, he's no use. No. Use. At all!"

"Everything has its purpose."

"And Anubis's use is being un-useful?"

Nephthys shook her head. "H-he's only three, his purpose will come about later."

Set growled. "When? When, Nephthys, when? /Never./"

Nephthys sank against the wall.

Set growled at Anubis. "Go to your room, you worthless piece of," Here he swore.

Nephthys, trembling, glared at her husband. "He's not worthless."

Set raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

Nephthys nodded, moving to be in front of Anubis, in case Set went into a rage-which was highly likely.

Set lifted a hand.

Nephthys flinched, pushing Anubis farther behind her.

He slowly let the hand fall. He glared at both of them. "Take him out of my sight."

Nephthys nodded._ Forever._ She scooped up her toddler son, and dashed out the door.

"Mommy, why is Daddy so mean?" Anubis looked at her with wide brown eyes.

Nephthys tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, tears in her eyes. "He just is. I'm sorry."

"Where are we going, Mommy?"

"_You_'re going to your uncle's." Nephthys zapped both her and her son to the Land of the Dead.

"What about you, Mommy?"

Nephthys sighed. "I'm going to try to reason with Daddy."

"Are you going to leave me alone?" Anubis trembled.

Nephthys nodded. "But you'll be with Uncle Osiris. I'll come back for you, when Daddy gets better."

"Promise."

"I promise," Nephthys replied. "Look there he is. Osiris!"

Osiris walked over. "Yes?"

"Brother, I need a favor. A big one."

"Anything."

"Take my son," Nephthys asked. "His father..."

"I understand." Osiris smiled at Anubis, who was hiding behind his mother.

"Anubis?" Nephthys coaxed.

Anubis looked over his mother's legs slightly.

Nephthys held her son's hand, kneeling to look into his eyes.

"I don't to leave," he whimpered.

"I don't want you too either," Nephthys admitted, "but its for the best."

"But-"

Nephthys kissed his forehead, scooped him up, and handed the child to Osiris.

"Mommy!"

"Anubis, its for the best!"

Anubis whimpered. Osiris hugged him. "Everything's going to be fine, son. You'll be with your mother before you know it."

Nephthys zapped herself back to the house she and Set shared. It couldn't be called a home without love.

Set was punching the wall.

Nephthys flinched.

Set growled at her. "About time you can back."

"Well, Anubis is gone."

"Good."

Nephthys nodded.

Set resumed punching the wall.

Nephthys flinched. "Stop...please."

"Why?" he growled.

"You're hurting yourself, and me," Nephthys answered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand away.

"Please! Just stop!" Nephthys pleaded

Set stared at her, expressionless.

"Please," Nephthys pleaded, her voice full of pain, all of which he-the man in front of her-had caused.

Slowly, he let the hand fall to his side.

Nephthys breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to bed." Set stormed up the stairs.

Nephthys nodded. "Goodnight."

He didn't respond, just flopping down on his bed and closing his eyes.

Nephthys turned around looking at a row of pictures, all over her and Set, happy.

And then there was a rare one: one of Set actually happy with Anubis.

Nephthys picked up that one, looking at the happy family. She sighed.

Happiness-this house used to be full of it. Now, it was gone.

But what had happened today? Normally Set would ignore her and not stop. But today...he did.

Nephthys looked over her shoulder at her sleeping husband.

Something about him while he sleeps changed. While he slept, he turned back to the original Set-the Set she loves.

She walked over to his side, her feet gently padding on the floor. She knelt beside him, running a hand through his dark red hair.

He did something he has never done over the last years: he smiled.

Nephthys smiled back. But what had happened today? Normally Set would ignore her and not stop. But today...he did. Nephthys looked at her sleeping husband.

Sometimes, people change-for the better or for the worse. Nephthys realized that Set's change was for the worse. But she'll change him back to how he was before.

And she won't stop until she does.

**A/N: So...that was it. Do you guys want more? Please review! :D**


End file.
